starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ameet
Ameet jest polskim wydawnictwem, które powstało w 1991 roku. O firmie Wydawnictwo Ameet utworzył w 1991 roku Piotr Modliński. Firma jest spółką z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością. Wydawnictwo specjalizuje się na książki dla dzieci. Od 2011 roku wydawnictwo wydaje także książki o tematyce gwiezdno-wojennej. Wydane publikacje gwiezdno-wojenne (stare i nowe universum) *The Clone Wars: Złoczyńcy i Łowcy Nagród (The Clone Wars: Bad Guys and Bounty Hunters), 2011 *The Clone Wars: Starcie mocy (The Clone Wars: Battles of the Force), 2011 *The Clone Wars: Strzępy terroru (The Clone Wars: Legacy of Terror), 2011 *The Clone Wars: W obronie Republiki (The Clone Wars: Activity Annual Summer Edition), 2012 *The Clone Wars: Łowcy holokronów (The Clone Wars: Holocron Hunters Holofoil Sticker Activity Book), 2012 *The Clone Wars: Misje Yody (The Clone Wars: Yoda's Missions), 2012 *Galaktyczni bohaterowie (Summer Activity Annual 2010), 2012 *Star Wars 3D: Nowy wymiar przygody (Star Wars: The Star Wars 3D Activity Annual), 2013 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3D: Nowy wymiar przygody (Star Wars: The Clone Wars: 3D Activity Annual), 2013 *LEGO Star Wars: Encyklopedia postaci (LEGO Star Wars: Character Encyclopedia), 2013 *LEGO Star Wars: Księga bohaterów (LEGO Star Wars: Heroes Ultimate Sticker Book), 2013 *LEGO Star Wars: Księga złoczyńców (LEGO Star Wars: Villains Ultimate Sticker Book), 2013 *LEGO Star Wars: Słownik ilustrowany (LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary), 2013 *LEGO Star Wars: Brickmaster: Bitwa o skradzione kryształy (Brickamster Star Wars), 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Słownik ilustrowany (uzupełniony i rozszerzony), 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Tajne misje Vadera, 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Tajne misje Yody (LEGO Star Wars: Yoda’s Secret Missions), 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Wielkie bitwy Jedi, 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Moc Jedi, 2014 *Akademia Jedi (Jedi Academy), 2014 *Darth Vader i syn (Darth Vader and Son), 2014 *Darth Vader i syn: 30 pocztówek, 2014 *Darth Vader i syn: Dziennik, 2014 *Niech Moc będzie z tobą!, 2014 *Rebelianci: Dołącz do Rebelii!, 2014 *Rebelianci: Na ratunek Wookieem (Rebels: Ezra's Wookiee Rescue Read-Along Storybook and CD), 2014 *Vader i córeczka (Vader's Little Princess), 2014 *Vader i córeczka: 30 pocztówek, 2014 *Vader i córeczka: Dziennik, 2014 *Zadanie: naklejanie!, 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Brickmaster: Bitwa o skradzione kryształy (LEGO Star Wars: Brickmaster: Battle for the Stolen Crystals), 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Gdzie jest droid-szpieg?, 2014 *LEGO Star Wars: Potęga Imperium, 2014 *Akademia Jedi: Powrót padawana (Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan), 2015 *Akademia Jedi: Łobuz widmo (Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully), 2015 *Darth Vader i syn: Kalendarz 2015 *DobraMOC, Vaderze! (Goodnight Darth Vader), 2015 *Galaktyczna flota (Folded Flyers), 2015 *Moc bazgrołów (Star Wars Doodles), 2015 *Rebelia kontra Imperium, 2015 *Rebelianci: Dziennik rebelianta autorstwa Ezry Bridgera (Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger), 2015 *Rebelianci: Kalendarz 2015 *Rebelianci: Sabine - Zapiski rebeliantki (Rebels: Sabine - My Rebel Sketchbook), 2015 *Rebelianci: Zadanie naklejania!, 2015 *Star Wars: Kalendarz 2015 *Star Wars: Ekskluzywny kalendarz książkowy 2015 *Star Wars: Młodzieżowy kalendarz książkowy 2015 *Zadanie: naklejanie!, 2015 *Star Wars: 100 scen (Star Wars in 100 Scenes), 2015 *Star Wars: Faktoklejki (Star Wars Ultimate Factivity Collection), 2015 *Star Wars Art: Wizje (Star Wars Art: Visions), 2015 *Darth Vader i przyjaciele (Darth Vader and Friends), 2015 *Akademia Jedi: Łobuz widmo (Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully), 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Czas Rebelii, 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Encyklopedia postaci - uzupełniona i rozszerzona (LEGO Star Wars: Character Encyclopedia - Updated and Expanded), 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Kroniki Yody (LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles), 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Nowy bohater galaktyki, 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Potęga Sithów (LEGO Star Wars: The Power of the Sith), 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Rebelia kontratakuje, 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Zadanie: naklejanie! (LEGO Star Wars: Ready, Steady, Stick – Activity Book), 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Potęga Sithów, 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Nowy bohater galaktyki, 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Ciemna strona Mocy (LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side), 2015 *LEGO Star Wars: Opowieści o Rebelii (LEGO Star Wars: Tales of the Rebellion), 2015 *Star Wars: Moc przygód (Akademia Jedi: Łobuz widmo), 2016 *Star Wars: Galaktyczne wyzwania, 2016 *Star Wars: Gwiezdne bazgroły, 2016 *Star Wars: Kolorowanka i naklejki (2016) *Star Wars: Zabawy z kartami, 2016 *Star Wars: Zagadkowa księga, 2016 *Kompendium Star Wars (Ultimate Star Wars), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Kosmiczne przygody (LEGO Star Wars: Epic Space Adventures), 2016 *Star Wars: Niezwykła galeria - Kolorowanki antystresowe (Art Therapy: 100 Images to Inspire Creativity and Relaxation), 2016 *Akademia Jedi: Dziennik kontratakuje (Attack of the Journal), 2016 *Sztuka przetrwania według Rey (The Force Awakens: Rey's Survival Guide), 2016 *Star Wars: Kosmiczne wyklejanki, 2016 *Star Wars: Połącz kropki (Star Wars Dot to Dot), 2016 *Przebudzenie Mocy: Wizje twórców (The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens), 2016 *Star Wars: Pokoloruj według kodu, 2016 *Star Wars: Neonowanki, 2016 *Star Wars: Kolorowanki plakatowe, 2016 *Darth Vader i syn / Vader i córeczka (omnibus), 2016 *Star Wars: Zadanie: naklejanie! (2016) *Star Wars: Moc pikseli, 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: 500 naklejek (2016) (LEGO Star Wars: 500 Stickers), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Walcz z Imperium!, 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Upadek Republiki, 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: 100 scen (LEGO Star Wars in 100 Scenes), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Dzielny R2-D2 (LEGO Star Wars: R2-D2 to the Rescue!), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Wybierz stronę mocy (LEGO Star Wars: Choose Your Side Doodle Activity Book), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Zadanie: Naklejanie! (2016) (LEGO Star Wars: Ready, Steady, Stick Cosmic Activity Book), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Przygody Hana Solo (LEGO Star Wars: Han Solo’s Adventures), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Wybrańcy Mocy (LEGO Star Wars: Strong with the Force – Activity Book with Minifigure), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars: Kroniki Mocy (LEGO Star Wars: Chronicles of the Force), 2016 *LEGO Star Wars. Gdzie są bohaterowie galaktyki? (LEGO Star Wars: Spot the Galactic Heroes), 2016 *Łotr 1: Kolorowanki artystyczne (Art of Coloring: Rogue One), 2017 *Star Wars: Mandale, 2017 *Niezwykłe kolorowanki: Koloruj według kodu, 2017 *Star Wars: Infografiki (Star Wars Graphics), 2017 *Galaktyka kolorowanek artystycznych (A Galaxy of Colouring), 2017 *Akademia Jedi: Nowa klasa (Jedi Academy 4: A New Class), 2017 *Star Wars: Wyzwania, 2017 *Star Wars Art: Koncepty (Star Wars Art: Concept), 2017 *Powrót bazgrołów (The Doodles Strike Back), 2017 *Czas na kolor (2017) *Star Wars: Zadanie: naklejanie! (2017) *Star Wars: Kolorowanka i naklejki (2017) *Star Wars Art: Kolekcja plakatów (Star Wars Art: A Poster Collection), 2017 *Star Wars: Zadanie: naklejanie! (2017) *LEGO Star Wars: Zbuduj swoją przygodę (LEGO Star Wars: Build Your Own Adventure), 2017 *LEGO Star Wars: Misja labirynty, 2017 *LEGO Star Wars: W poszukiwaniu kryształów kyber (LEGO Star Wars: Quest for the Kyber Saber), 2017 *LEGO Star Wars: Misje Freemakerów, 2017 *LEGO Star Wars: 500 naklejek (2017) *LEGO Star Wars: Księżniczka rebeliantów, 2017 *LEGO Star Wars: Galaktyczna misja (LEGO Star Wars Annual 2018), 2017 *LEGO Star Wars: Rebelia trwa!, 2017 *Star Wars: Moc Łamigłówek (2018) *Star Wars: Plakaty do kolorowania z naklejkami (2018) *Ostatni Jedi: Baw się kartami z droidami, 2018 *Star Wars: Propaganda - Historia sztuki perswazyjnej w galaktyce (Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy), 2018 *Han Solo: Moc łamigłówek, 2018 *Han Solo: Naklejkowe mozaiki, 2018 *Han Solo: Odlotowe zabawy, 2018 *Star Wars: Zadania do zmazywania, 2018 *Star Wars: 1 2 3 - Akademia małego padawana (Obi-1, 2, 3: A Book of Numbers), 2018 *Star Wars: A B C - Akademia małego padawana (Star Wars ABC-3PO: Alphabet Book), 2018 *Star Wars: Z mocą do szkoły, 2018 *Star Wars: Ćwiczymy Litery, 2018 *Star Wars: Ćwiczymy Cyfry, 2018 *LEGO Star Wars: Akademia szturmowców, 2018 *LEGO Star Wars: Superksięga Zadań, 2018 *LEGO Star Wars: Odlotowe statki, 2018 *LEGO Star Wars: Galaktyczne starcia, 2018 Linki zewnętrzne *Wydawnictwo Ameet Kategoria:Wydawcy